


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Agent Jimmy Woo, Aggression, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Arguing, Assault, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Steve Rogers, Car Chases, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Forced Heat, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Rutting, S.H.I.E.L.D., Sarcasm, Scenting, Smut, Vasily Karpov - Freeform, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: You're an Omega who fights your characteristics at all costs, even if it means stubbornly suppressing your instincts - and irritating your therapist - who wants you to trust your biology and be more curious to the world around you.Relegated to a desk job at S.H.I.E.L.D., you should be heading home to to prepare for your heat when you find out the Winter Soldier is being held underground, awaiting processing to a more secure facility. You take this as a sign to be more curious.The only problem is that he's an Alpha. And he's caught your scent.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm new here.
> 
> PLEASE check the tags - I update them before I post anything.
> 
> Maybe I'll update this into more than one chapter? Who knows.
> 
> Timeline is somewhere after CATWS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always fighting your instincts as an Omega with the odds stacked against you, your therapist wants to give you some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory never hurt nobody.
> 
> It felt like there needed to be some substance behind the story before I went to the next chapter. We'll see how it goes.

Your eyes glazed over the report you had been working on for weeks. Any progress was hindered by the lack of communication – and quite frankly, the incompetence of an archaic chain of command that you were subjected to that irritated you. You were tired of cleaning up the mess. The leak of the classified data had devasted S.H.I.E.L.D. Post-it notes covered your wall, scribbled with names of Hydra traitors and their whereabouts, if they were alive. You prided yourself on being a great sleuth. Background checks, credit pulls… they couldn’t even make a phone call without you tracking it. Once leads were secure, that information was submitted to your boss, who then selected an agent to check out the lead. It was great in practice. Except that after Hydra’s infiltration, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to all but start over, hiring new recruits. That meant thorough background checks, going back over decades, leaving new leads dead in the water as training was placed as a priority.

Whenever you felt boxed in by the overwhelming amount of work, you made sure to look over at your degrees. A double major in Psychology and Computer Science. You had endured a lot during your time at your university. The first Omega to graduate as valedictorian in the school’s history. You’d proven your naysayers wrong, remembering your tenth-grade teacher who had said you would be suited for nothing more than a housewife, based on your designation. You made sure to send him the article about your achievement and your speech at your ceremony.

You were accomplished. Yet, despite this, you wanted more. You had wanted to go into the field since you were a child. Your father had worked there his entire career before he retired. He was your hero. He even did a speech at Peggy Carter’s retirement, requested by Carter herself. That’s where you had met Sharon, who became your roommate in college. You even hired into S.H.I.E.L.D. together. As a Beta, that meant an opportunity as a field agent for Sharon while you started off in Human Resources. During happy hours, she would regale about all of the things she got to do and as a good friend, you were truly happy for her. Sharon was living her dream, even though had to work twice as hard to prove she was more than Peggy Carter’s niece.

Nothing had been the same since the Triskelion incident. Since then, your workload had increased threefold. Not that you couldn’t handle the stress. Omegas like you were practically built for it. It meant little to no down time, but your hard work had made all the difference when you had received your promotion. A huge pay bump, the chance to work with new people and you could finally afford your suppression pills without eating ramen for the rest of your life. Your therapist had been overjoyed to hear that you were thriving in your job. Especially since you hadn’t called her in weeks.

Being an Omega in this world wasn’t terrible but there was still narrow-mindedness about your designation, even at work. Dating was out of the question for you; your therapist had tried to talk you into more than once before you would politely change the subject. You were almost dreading the thought of having your session today. 

There was too much work to talk about your personal life.

Or maybe it was easy. You didn’t have one.

While you once joked about the only reason to you selected your therapist was because of the cone shaped cups, you did happen to think that the water tasted better when it was consumed in one of them. You confirmed it once more, downing a cup of water before you tossed it into the recyclable trash can. Heaven.

“How are you sleeping?”

“Fine,” you answered. “I just moved into a new apartment. It’s a lot quieter so sleeping hasn’t been an issue.”

“Meet any people on your new floor?”

You hated small talk. It was only dragging out the inevitable.

“A few.”

Dr. Dillon gave you a quick smile. The vapor from the aromatherapy diffuser rose behind her chair, giving her a mystical appearance. The scent of eucalyptus helped ease your nerves for a moment. It had been a longer day than you expected but you always found comfort inside the walls of her office.

“How are the suppression pills?”

“Good, no change.”

“How have your heats been when you get them? I know we discussed them at length a few sessions ago and we talked about how you cope with them. You told me that you prefer to let it take its course when we spoke last, rather than find an Alpha to assist you.”

“I remember,” you replied, your voice short.

You tried your best not to grit your teeth at her hints. Though you’d been coming here for years, she was an Alpha who didn’t understand what you had to go through as an Omega, as sympathetic as she was to you.

“Do you still feel that way?”

“Yes.”

Dr. Dillon had been great with everything else you had dealt with in your life: your hero but perfectionist Alpha father, your sweet natured but passive aggressive Beta mother and the fact that you took illegal scent blockers since you presented. Dr. Dillon didn't like that little finding. The latter had taken weeks for her to work through with you.

“Are you still taking the scent blockers?”

“No.”

“That’s good.”

No, it was bad.

Black market scent blockers were not cheap. You weren't proud of using them but they were untraceable in your blood and urine if you needed to be tested and it made life easier for you. It not only blocked your scent - it blocked the scent of other Alphas. Your primal instinct had been muted. The side effects however, had been brutal – your heats were spontaneous and the inhibitors caused depression. You'd tried to even out the withdrawal by taking suppression pills, but you could still scent Alphas and their scents were too strong for your liking.

_“I’d like to request that you stop taking them,” Dr. Dillon had advised two weeks ago, not hiding the disappointment in her voice. “Scent blockers can do much more harm than good. You are an Omega. It’s in your nature to find a caring mate and while yes, you can do that on the scent blockers, you’re blocking your body’s natural reaction to finding a potential Alpha to assist you through your heats. Thus causing the potential for depression.”_

You’d thrown them away a week ago, keeping your promise like you had told her.

“How are you feeling without them?”

“I’m… struggling,” you answered honestly. “I don’t like that I could have a scent that can be seen as... advertising. It makes me paranoid. I also don’t like that I can smell Alphas. My brain goes haywire and it tells me to do a base impulse and I have to work extra hard to ignore it.”

“That’s your instinct. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s primitive,” you replied.

Dr. Dillon took off her glasses, placing them on the table as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I worry that your use of the scent blockers for such an extended use may put your Omega - _primitive_ , as you call it - instinct into overdrive.”

“I can control it. I've gotten good at it.”

“I don’t mean with suppressing your heats. I mean finding an Alpha.”

“Dr. Dillon-”

‘I’m completely serious. Your body does not know how to find or reject an Alpha. That’s what your instinct as an Omega does… it seeks out which one is right for you and which one is not. Your instinct has the ability to alert you when there may be harm. It also goes into overdrive when you find the right Alpha.”

You had a job you were practically married to – one that you were great at and no Alpha was going to go make you go head over heels over a goddamn knot, no matter what your heat and Omega instinct said. You were better than that. Much more disciplined.

“How have your reactions been around others? We have made so much progress and yet, I think we keep coming back to this one particular topic because it needs more discussion. You restrict yourself so much.”

“With all due respect Doctor… you’ve been pushing the subject more than I have. Just tell me what you think. You’ve been my therapist since I got into S.H.I.E.L.D. I think we know each other enough to have you tell it to me straight.”

Dr. Dillon nodded slowly.

“I think you need to allow yourself a chance to be curious. There are thousands of Alphas in this district. There are bound to be at least a few that you would feel drawn to.”

“I don’t need help with my heats.”

“I need you to listen to me,” Dr. Dillon insisted. You could tell she was trying not to lose her patience and you forced yourself to listen.

“I’m sorry. Go on.”

“It’s rare but sometimes your primal instinct will wait for the right Alpha. Some go years and others find their partner within months. If you’ve been around Alphas who don’t appeal to you, even though your scent is very appealing, this may be why. There's research that supports certain findings about scents.”

“What about my scent?”

Dr. Dillon blushed, her face turning pink.

“I’m happily married but I call it like I see it. A sweet-smelling and quite frankly, beautiful and smart Omega such as yourself should be out exploring the world. Finding your match, whoever it may be. Be curious. If you find a scent, follow it. You never know where it could lead you. You need to trust your instinct. You’ve been hiding it for too long.”

“I don’t like trusting my instinct,” you sigh. “I've suppressed it.”

“I still think you should give it a try. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”


	2. Curiosity

You should have called out.

Your head throbbed with a migraine and you feebly searched a drawer for some aspirin. Your fingers curled around a familiar bottle and you opened it, shaking two pills into your palm before you reached for your water bottle. There was barely enough to satiate your thirst as you popped the capsules in your mouth, chasing it down with water.

Five hours to go until your shift was over and then your heat leave would begin. It was dangerous enough being at work with your symptoms already beginning to show. You noticed it when you first walked into the lobby. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Clay Quartermain, stopped mid-conversation when you passed by. He'd caught your scent, judging by the darkened expression on his face.

It was pure curiosity that had made you decide to come to work and mostly to prove that your therapist was wrong. You had faith that you could control being off your suppressants.

They had caught him, the Winter Soldier himself, James Buchanan Barnes. Years of searching and here he was, five floors below in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s holding cells. You knew him by name only, his notoriety like a tall tale. You'd gotten the news from Sharon, who was teaching the interns when he was walked past her and the fledgling recruits. Brought in by Fury himself, there were whispers from the moment you had stepped into the lobby. You had always wondered what it would be like to work in the field. Wishful thinking as you would never find out.

An electronic chime sounded as a door opened, making you pause for a moment as you heard steps. Maria Hill, your boss, came storming through; her usual routine as she was always on the go. This was mostly due to your director, Nick Fury, that had her running to what seemed like the ends of the earth at times. Maria leaned her arm on the side of the partition, her expression filled with concern.

“Why are you still at work?”

Having an Alpha for a boss, you should have known better. With as close contact as she had with you, she already knew that you were close to your heat. She treated you like a little sister more than her subordinate, sometimes to your own detriment when she would interfere with your personal choices. Just a big sister would. You were the only Omega in your division, one of three out of the entire agency and she felt like she had to protect you.

“I know,” you began, before she cut you off.

“You shouldn’t be here, Omega. I could smell your scent halfway down the hall. Go home.”

You knew you should listen to her. You needed pack up your things, get in your car and cloister yourself in your apartment until your heat subsided. But you could smell it. The scent hit you when you first got into the elevator. Bergamot, whiskey and sandalwood. Faint but very appealing to you, so much that you could almost taste it when you rolled your tongue inside your mouth.

“I will,” you promised her, not giving a specific timeline. "Soon."

“When I come back, you better be either packing up or already gone. I’m serious. Clay already asked where you were and I’m not in the mood to argue with another Alpha who wouldn’t stand a chance with you anyway.”

Despite Clay being an Alpha, he wasn't your type. He was too pompous, almost too agreeable with anything if it meant he could get ahead. His scent, while affable, did not match the one that you had caught while in the elevator. 

“I will,” you finally vowed. "I won't be here when you get back."

Maria turned with a nod before she left in a rush. If you had to guess, she was probably heading to Fury’s office.

Natasha Romanoff’s car was out front when you walked in – never a good sign for Fury.

You lifted yourself from your chair, trying to ignore the cramping that was beginning to take hold in your belly. You just wanted to see for yourself, the curiosity creeping back in. You’d get one good look at him in the flesh and leave.

You swiped your ID through the reader, two green lights blinking before it granted you access and the elevator door opened. The scent you were following hovered in the air. While comforting, it seemed to make your cramping worse and your head pound harder. Going underground was usually prohibited. Today was no different. In fact, with the recent news of his arrest, more eyes were watching.

You had clearance practically to everywhere, thanks to Maria’s insistence that you were granted exact credentials as her own. You pressed the button for the fifth floor, already re-thinking your decision as the doors closed. You ignored the pang of danger that gripped your brain momentarily. If you got caught snooping, there would be some explaining to do and you weren't sure they would take kindly to an explanation, especially one of an Omega.

But your curiosity about the Winter Soldier also weighed on your decision to break your own tenet about following the rules. The elevator hummed softly as it descended and you closed your eyes, clutching your belly as a wave of pain gripped your insides. Maria was right. You needed to go home. One glance and you would be on your way home. Heat radiated between your legs as you felt the familiar wet of slick beginning to form. You cursed yourself for forgetting to do laundry and wearing something more suitable, like a pair of pants, which would have provided some additional comfort to you. In a vain attempt to try to lessen your scent, you pulled down on your pencil skirt to cover your knees, knowing good and well that it probably didn't work but it was worth a try anyway.

The doors opened to the floor and you inhaled. The scent had gotten stronger. Whoever it was, they were here. Your heart skipped a beat as you walked through the doors, your head held high, trying to pass off the idea that you belonged on this floor.

Alphas and Betas covered intake. Omegas never were assigned the holding cells. Too risky per Fury's order. Your heels tapped against the concrete as you walked. With each step, the scent seemed to get strong. You swallowed hard, nearly tasting the scent once more. Your hind brain cooed from the once dormant part of your brain, your eyes going wide with surprise.

_It's an Alpha. Close._

A lone officer rounded the corner, eyes glued to a clipboard before he noticed you. The lapel on your shirt didn't match his credentials but he did not even seem to even acknowledge it. He glanced at your name, continuing on.

 _Betas_.

They didn't have the best sense of smell when it came to Omegas. An Alpha would have stopped you in your tracks, interrogating you for minutes about clearances and they would know that you didn't belong on this floor, especially by your scent alone. You were lucky. The cramping intensified as you rounded the corner to a hallway, a large pane of plexiglass in front of you. 

Sitting on a chair in the middle of his cell, watching you intently, was none other than James Buchanan Barnes.

You had followed his scent right to the source. An Alpha through and through.

Your conscience warned you to turn back. If you lingered too long, his scent would send you into a full blown heat. Every primal urge inside you was on high alert, giving you a signal to go closer. The plexiglass, while reinforced, was truly no match for an Alpha of his strength. Perhaps he was sedated, you thought, while you gazed at him.

He watched you intently, the solid metal arm resting on his thigh, his legs outstretched. His brown hair was long, framing his face as it almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were focused solely on you, his heated stare starting at the top of your head to the bottom of your heels. He was handsome but now ruggedly so with a bit of scruff, giving him a dangerous air that made you suck in a breath at the sight of him, your brain going into fight or flight mode. His muscles flexed in response to your fear. He bared his teeth, leaning forward when you take a step back.

“Omega,” he growls, his accent thick.

Still under Hydra's control. Your hindbrain had other ideas.

 _Strong Alpha_. _He'll protect you._

Your base instinct told you to listen. To step forward and let him get a better look at you. Heat surged between your thighs. You had gotten your look at him and you tensed as another cramp took hold over you. It was time to go.

“Come closer.”

His voice was like a caress and a command at the same time. You took a step closer before you turned around. This was a bad idea and you knew your judgement was clouded. You silently cursed the fact that you were off your medication now because you could not think straight.

“You’re almost in heat,” he said, standing up abruptly, the chair falling to the side in a loud clatter. “You smell incredible.”

His hands pressed against the glass, a devious smile on his face as he leaned against the plexiglass. His gaze settled on your bare neck.

"You're not mated, are you?"

Blood throbbed between your ears as you shook your head. He smelled so fucking good. His eyes were darkened with pure lust as he lowered his head to stare at you like prey.

“I'll get out of here, little Omega. When I do, I’m going to find you. You'll be mine.”

The words were a promise as his fist banged against the glass. It echoed across the hall. Your cunt clenched at his remark and you took two steps back, sure that someone must have heard.

_Alpha wants to mate. Be with Alpha._

His fist connected with the plexiglass once more, his face filled with determination as the sound drew the attention of the agents, shoes scuffling and shouts intensifying as you moved backward. At any moment you could have been caught and the last thing you needed was to explain why an Omega in heat was downstairs with a imprisoned Alpha. You turned the corner, heading back toward the elevator and slipping through a corridor that led you straight to the elevator. As the doors began to close, you heard the sound of Maria’s voice at the end of the hallway, instructing the agents to make sure Barnes didn't escape. She’d be back to check on you once the dust settled and you didn’t want to be around when the commotion was over.

You collected your purse and your keys, feeling slick start to pool between your thighs as you swore under your breath. It was only a matter of time before it got worse. You took the steps, leading out the back way to keep from any Alphas that may have wanted to take the elevator. His scent was still in the back of your mind. You’d never smelled anything so amazing like his scent in your entire life. You had wanted to stay. The look in his eyes was one of possession and you had wanted him to claim you. How you had found yourself back upstairs so quickly had been sheer willpower and against your instinct, which was practically screaming in your head.

_Go back to Alpha._

Halfway to your car, Leo Fitz caught your eye, smiling as he made his way toward you. He was in the Science division, nowhere close to yours. Suddenly he was interested in wanting to talk to you, his hand motioning for you to stop. You already knew why. You cursed silently as you fumbled with your car keys.

“Heading home already?”

He could smell you. As kind as Fitz was, you knew he would want to talk to you, get you to open the door before he would inquire if you have an Alpha to get you through your heat. He would offer but there was only one that you know of that you wanted and even then, it didn't make any sense.

“Yup!” you managed, before you slammed the car door shut, pressing down on the lock.

Perspiration dotted your brow as you turn on the AC full blast, peeling out of the parking space. Your phone rang on the passenger seat. You swiped to answer as you waited at a red light, the stirrings of cramps beginning in your belly.

“Are you home?” Maria demanded.

“Almost,” you lied, the light turning green as you accelerated. “Why?”

“I’m dispatching a unit to your address. Once you get inside, lock the doors and keep your windows closed and locked.”

Maria's voice was calm, like it always was no matter the situation. Deep down, you already knew something is wrong. She was usually thorough when you talked. These were just commands.

“What’s the matter?”

“Barnes broke through his cell. We’re trying to locate him, he's still under whatever Hydra did to him. If we're lucky, we expect full containment in a few minutes. We don't think he's gotten that far. I’ll have Carter drop off some medication for you. Standard precaution but in case he gets to our floor, he'll know you were in heat.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dr. Banner is on his way to see if he can sedate him. Barnes has been stuck in his cell for a while. Something set him off, we aren't sure what. An Alpha in rut isn’t the easiest person to work with so we have a narrow window of time. Just get home safe.”

You knew that _something_ was you and you hoped that during the commotion, she didn't have time to notice that you were down there. You knew she'd find out eventually.

You headed home, breaking the speed limit before you parked your car in the subterranean parking lot. You looked around the cars surrounding you, checking to make sure there were no Alphas on site. Your glands began to itch and your cunt squeezed at the scent of him again. Grabbing your purse, you avoided the elevator as two Alphas stood near the doors. You took the stairs, feet begrudgingly lifting up every step as cramps ripped through your insides.

Once you made it inside your apartment, you slid the deadbolts and checked the windows to make sure they were secure. Your legs were on fire, burning from the eight flights of stairs you took. It was worth it to not be harassed, even by a well meaning Alpha. You peeled off your shirt, tossing it into the laundry basket. Your skirt came next, your skin itching with need. You kicked off your heels, turning on your fan and aiming it at your burning skin. This was what you had been trying to avoid for years, this ridiculous need that came from within.

No amount of air could cool you. You looked out the peephole, seeing the three agents at your door. Betas. You knew why Maria had chosen them. Alphas would be arguing, close to fighting, before the winner held vigil at the door. You silently cursed yourself for not listening to Maria. This could all have been avoided if you had just stayed home. You hadn't needed to be curious or to test your limits to prove you were strong.

Earlier in the week she had prodded you to take an extra few days off. You were stubborn, refusing to do so because you loved your work. Now, you were panting in pain, thighs rubbing together, lubricated with slick because your curiosity got the better of you. You inhaled, trying to ease your symptoms while simultaneously thinking of what to do next when you scented something.

Bergamot. Whiskey. Sandalwood.

No.

There was no way it could be him.

 _Alpha is here._ Your hind brain cooed with anticipation.

The talking by your door had since ceased. His scent had the same intensity when you had rounded the corner to see him.

You pressed your face against the door, looking into the peephole once more. He stood there, arms against the door. Almost as if he knew you were watching him.

“I hope you remember my promise, little Omega,” he breathed against the door. "I want you."

Teeth gnashed on your lower lip as his voice vibrated through your body. You were safe as long as you were on the other side of the door.

“Open the door.”

His voice was a growl of order. You fought off your instinct to listen but it went against what you know to be true.

_Open it. Alpha gave a command.  
_

Your hand slid against one deadbolt, unlocking it.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” He asked on the other side of the door. "Let me help you."

Another slide of a deadbolt.

One more to go.

Your instinct took over, with shreds of your resolve slowly dissolving. Your brain battled back and forth with the thought of him, an Alpha that you’ve never smelled so strong before – and with the thought that it was a dangerous man who could kill you after his rut, especially since he was still under the control of Hydra, his eyes still trained on you.

“Once I get inside, I’m going to make you feel better. Don’t worry, I’ll make you mine, little Omega.”

You unlocked the last lock, aware of the slick that continued to increase by his scent and his promise. The ache intensified. You could smell his musk, entangled with his scent. Your last sense of logic told you this is a bad idea. You'd never seen an Alpha in such a state but you opened it slightly, your instinct overriding your common sense. He was in front of you now, blocking the doorway and you tripped taking a step back, your spine aching from the fall as he stepped inside, his movements like that of a predator as he closed and locked the door. 

“Alpha,” you whispered, although you weren't sure what exactly you were pleading for. His scent made you feel euphoria and danger at the same time. You ached, longing for him to fill you, to be close to him. You had heard that Alphas in a rut were not exactly gentle and the realization of an Alpha being with you in your heat for the first time made you anxious and afraid.

“You smell incredible.”

Slick flooded down your thighs and you whimpered with need. He shuddered at the glistening moisture on your thighs, his erection straining through his black fatigues.

"You didn’t come all the way down to my cell just to stare, did you?”

He circled around you, face flushed with desire.

_Alpha. Let him take you. Breed you._

“No,” you whimpered, your legs shaky as you tried to move away from him. The friction from the movement made your cunt constrict, your legs closed tightly as you gritted your teeth.

“You’re in pain. It won’t get better unless you let me help you.”

You got up to run, to try to make it back to your room at the last shred of sense you had. This heat and an Alpha this close made you lose your mind. He spun you around, your face against the wall.

“Fine, Omega,” he growled. “We’ll do this my way.”

You whimpered as his arm of polished vibranium pushed your face against the wall, holding you still. He held up your hair, sweeping it away from your shoulders. His mouth was at the base of your neck, extremely close to your mating gland. He inhaled your scent, his warm breath against your back that made you gasp. It made you dizzy, your eyes closing in anticipation as your body relaxed under his hand.

His tongue, warm and wet, circled your mating gland. You cried out, jutting out your hips and grinding your ass on his crotch instinctively. You felt the bulge in his pants and strained against him. You let out a sob as you continued to rail against your instinct, hating that your body responded so quickly to his touch.

“Easy, little one. I want to hear you say you want it.”

His voice was in your ear and you whined, spreading your legs apart as he licked at your mating gland.

"Yes," you wailed. "Please, Alpha."

His fingers pulled the drenched fabric of your panties to the side. In a single motion, they were ripped away and his fingers were covered with your slick as he ran them from your thigh to your slit. You pressed against his fingers, whining as he pushed a finger inside you.

“So tight,” he responds, as he inserted another finger. “How does that feel?”

It felt better but you still ached. Your hips moved down to take more of his fingers inside you, your brain going haywire from your position and how good it felt. You whined at the loss of him inside you when found yourself in his arms.

Heat burned you all over while he reached your room. You already knew what to do. Your primal instinct had you on all fours, presenting to him as your head pressed down on the pillows. There was no time to fix a nest. A cramp raged through your insides, making you sob against the bed.

“Almost, Omega,” you hear him say.

There was a rustle of clothes being discarded before you felt his cock slide between your folds and you shuddered in want. An ache like you’ve never had made your thighs shake. The tip of the head of his cock pressed at your entrance, your walls stretching to accommodate his size as you whimpered once more at the pressure. His hand pressed on your mating gland as his pushed through a thin membrane of resistance until he reached the hilt of you. Relief was immediate, your body relaxed at the feel of him. Your walls stretched to accommodate him,and you felt like you were being split in two amid the bliss. His hands were at your hips, his thrusts hard and long as you moaned, eyes half lidded as the ache finally started to go away. It felt natural, like your body was made to take him.

“I knew you’d need my cock,” he snarled. “I’m going to knot you, little Omega. But first I’m going to fuck the shit out of this sweet little cunt.”

_Listen to Alpha._

The ache was subdued for now, the sting of his thrusts toeing the line from painful and heavenly. You felt his mouth near your mating gland and you moved your head to the side to give him better access against your better judgment. Your noises became guttural as he swept his tongue against it once more. The sound of your voice only urged him on, his thrusts more brutal and frenzied as he grunted in response.

“So fucking tight,” he panted, his voice velvet with praise. "Gonna have you on my knot for hours."

_Alpha. You've pleased Alpha._

Without warning, he bit down on your mating gland, his teeth drawing blood to the surface as you came, your ache replaced with pure bliss. His tongue slowly bathed your sensitive skin as you felt his bond.

“Mine,” he growled.

You felt the stretch of his knot in your cunt, keeping you connected before he sucked harder on your spot, sending you over the edge once more.


	3. One Way Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll keep going and continue to entertain myself. I threw Cap into the mix so we'll see where it takes us.

You woke, acutely aware that you were no longer in your apartment. Somewhere else and far away from home. His scent was on the pillow and you breathed him in, your nerves satiated for the moment. It was a smaller space, this bedroom you found yourself in. Flannel sheets covered you from top to bottom. 

The smell of salt and smoke was in the air.

_Alpha is close._

You were naked, pulling the sheet over your chest as you pulled yourself up. The display of chasteness was laughable. You let him take you three more times after you woke from your second knot. You swept your hair out of the way, touching your mating gland, which was swollen and tender.

 _Mated_.

You placed your fingers against it, feeling the indentation of his teeth against your raised flesh. Still drowsy, you remembered it happening but not much else. Your gaze dropped to your body, marks on your thighs and hips as a record of what had transpired. A particularly garishly purple one on the left side of your hip caught your attention. His scent was all over, soothing you as the depth of what had taken place began to set in. Birds chirped from the high above. Wherever you were, it was woodsy; the scent of fresh pine and sap was concentrated all around you. 

The concern of where you were paled in comparison to when you finally shook out of your stupor and the full image of what you've done - and what he'd done - came crashing down inside your thoughts.

Barnes had broken out of his cell as he had promised. He'd found you, been your first knot and now, you were mated. While you worried about what Maria would do – there was no doubt she already had been inside your apartment, aware of what had transpired - it was Fury that you worried most about. His patience with Omegas was about as thin as his hair.

Non-existent.

You managed to stay out of his way for the most part while you were at work, save for when Maria was dealing with Talos, who had begun taking up more time than before due to some interplanetary struggles. Then you had to provide answers to Fury yourself. Your interactions were brief but for those moments, you doubled up on your suppression pills to make sure your scent wasn't a distraction, as he had once told you that you smelled like honey and jasmine. And he hated the smell of jasmine.

Being mated to Barnes would cause a significant issue that you were not prepared to deal with.

The door opened, breaking your concentration as Barnes held a plate in his hand and a glass of ice water in the other. Wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants, his naked chest was a sight to behold as the sinews of his muscles rippled with every step. His eyes were pools of clear azure, focused with concern. You couldn't look away at his tanned skin, marred by angry pink raised flesh, cauterized long ago, fissured with his vibranium arm. His arms had held you close late in the night, pressed against his chest as he kissed your brow, promising to keep you safe as he marked you with his scent. He sat down on the bed, steadying the plate in his lap as he handed you the ice water. The Hydra influence seemed to be slowly dissipating, gentle in the way he handled you.

“Where are we?” You asked, suddenly shy. His face was kinder now, not as determined as it was the day prior and you hoped that he was back to normal.

“Far away enough from your apartment. You’re safe. Don't worry.”

His words soothed you and you nodded in reply. You relaxed, stretching out your legs before you took a sip of your water. Your throat was dry, the cold liquid snaked down your belly as you drank, easing your thirst.

“Eat,” he instructed, sitting on the bed next to you.

You weren’t hungry. At least not for food. Slick slipped down your folds as his eyes trailed down your body, possessive and hot. You sucked on an ice cube as he shoveled egg on a fork, holding it out to you. You swallowed the melting cube, hesitating. This would have been the perfect time to take your pills and let them do the work so that you weren't fantasizing about his hands all over your body again.

“You need to eat,” he sighed, waiting for you to listen. 

You accepted the offering, chewing carefully under his watchful eyes. You chewed on a piece of bacon before a cramp built up inside you. You needed him again, his knot deep inside you. It was all you could think about at the moment.

“One more bite. You need your strength," he urged.

You pulled away, your thighs rubbing together in earnest gently, the friction only making it worse. A slight cramp pulled at your insides and you sighed in frustration. If he would just stop trying to make you eat, you could present to him, to give him what he wanted so that you could feel better. The ache began to turn into a pain. You didn’t want to eat anymore. You just wanted him to hold you down, scent you, and fuck you until he knotted. You’d do anything he wants as long as -

“Omega,” Barnes warned, his voice an octave lower than before. “I said one more bite.”

_Alpha is trying to help you. **Listen**._

You opened your mouth, taking the final helping of eggs before he stood up, taking the plate and glass out of the room. Your heart thumped in your chest, rearranging the pillows twice in your nest before you pressed your nose into the sheet, inhaling deeply. Your cunt constricted, more slick dripping down as you laid on your back, fingers in between your legs, circling your clit.

“Alpha,” you whimpered, trying to temper your nerves with common sense. You'd been coherent only minutes before. Now the haze was beginning to take over

He was there, watching you as your fingers were covered in slick. The evidence of his arousal right in front of you, his hand dropping to his cock in response.

“Please,” you started, grasping at the sheets.

“Let me see,” he commanded dropping to his knees, pulling your calves toward him.

He was strong. You moved with ease, your thighs between his head as his mouth blew gently on your cunt, watching it spasm in return.

“So wet for your me, aren't you?” he praised, the cold metal of his fingers drawing a line down your slit making you shiver. “My gorgeous little Omega.”

His mouth hovered over your pussy as his fingers slid inside you. You felt his breath on your clit, his fingers pushing… searching until they reach your hilt. Under his dark brow, his eyes narrowed at your lower lip that you caught between your teeth. He deliberately leaned forward, mouth engulfing your cunt, sucking on your slick. Your head fell back between your shoulders, the heat easing from you slightly as he stretched you wider with another finger.

His free hand splayed you apart as his fingers pumped hard into you, his tongue lashing against the bundle of nerves in your clit. Your breaths were short, sucking in the air down in small doses.

“Cum,” he ordered, his fingers pounding against your walls. His tongue swept your slick into his mouth, a deep groan of pleasure from his lips that vibrated against your cunt. The pressure that built up inside your belly shattered, your voice trembling when you called out for him.

_Your Alpha._

His rut was strong – even more so than when he first knotted you. It surrounded you. Beads of sweat rested on his shoulders and pectoral muscles, giving off an otherworldly appearance. Within seconds, he was on the bed, pulling you toward him. Your ankles rested on his shoulders, his gaze drinking up the sight of you.

His hand traveled from your throat and between your breasts, his fingers rolling the pebbles of your hardened nipples as you squeaked in pleasure. He marked you, his palm flat against your skin, glassy with sweat. He was harder than before, thick and long. You remembered his words about his rut and a fresh wave of slick appeared.

“Precious little thing. You want my knot, don’t you?”

You squealed in anticipation as the head of his cock pressed against your opening, your teeth grinding. You bobbed your head up and down as he drove into you. Your cunt swelled and stretched with his bulk, his fingers wrapped around your hair.

“Feel me, Omega.”

It was a command that needed no words. He pounded at your cervix, your fingers scratching against his shoulders as he pinned you to the bed. His left arm held you by the throat, gentle enough that it didn't hurt but just enough pressure to imply submission.

“Alpha!” your voice trembled, your voice razor-sharp with need. “Harder, please!”

He is all too happy to oblige, pulling out halfway to ram back inside, your cunt squeezing him tight as your knees touch your tits, his rut now fully in bloom. He bottoms out once he can’t go any further, his groan of gratification almost a near shout. He knew you were close, slick flooding down your thighs, the hard slap of your connected bodies background noise as you came, his grip on your ass like a vice.

“Fuck!” he shouted in a near roar. You whimpered as his knot expanded, locking you both together, cum flooding your already saturated cunt. Your hair sticks to your forehead, your legs wobbly as he holds you close, still knotted together as he rolled you on top of him gently, your legs on either side of his thighs. Placing your head on his chest, he holds you, his lips brushing against your head.

“You marked me last night,” you whispered. You felt punch drunk. Every inch of his skin like silk.

“You were made for me."

His fingers caressed your cheek as he answered. It was a simple response, one that you could have understood if not for the way he had said it. It was spoken with conviction as if he had already known that marking you would be the result. Your instinct told you that you were safe. The Alpha who was knot deep inside you, per your request, would protect you from harm. Deep down, you knew that you would have allowed him to mark you - you'd felt the same pull to him as he had with you... but this was dangerous. He was still on the run and you were with him. The implications would be significant for both of you.

"I have never scented anyone like you. It got into my head the minute Fury took me inside the building and I needed to find you. But you came to me, my little Omega. You wanted me too. I had to get to you before the other Alphas caught you. Your heat was making me crazy.”

“Other Alphas?”

“They tried to get to you first when you disappeared down the hallway. Your scent was everywhere," he said with a rueful smile. "Your little field trip made them start fighting about whether or not I was going to find you or just escape. Steve got involved. Hill too. They started arguing about what to do, arguing like animals and that's when I followed your scent.”

“Hill?”

There was no way that Maria was like other Alphas. Maria had helped her through her first heat while at work. She’d made sure your house was stocked with food, your heat leave processed without delays, and reminded you about your suppression pills when you were getting low. She was the level headed one.

You decided it didn't matter. Maria was going to find you both. It was inevitable. She was like a dog after a bone - relentless. 

“Steve was going to try to stop me,” he starts, his fingers tracing your lips. His scent lingering with each touch. “He caught your scent. You sent him into rut. He was going to find you, lock you up until your heat diminished and then try to find me. Your pain would have been unbearable.”

Rogers, always a man of integrity, never wanted Omegas around at S.H.I.E.L.D. He found them distracting, especially when their heats began. He believed that Alphas lost their sense of drive, focusing only on knotting and rutting when an Omega would be present. Rogers would cloister himself away, Maria told you in secret, when you noticed he had missed three staff meetings in a row. He didn’t like the distraction of his own rut, which made him more aggressive due to the serum. It was easy for Rogers to disappear and return back to society like nothing happened.

Unlike you. You had to practically ration out your suppression pills because it took forever to re-order them because Alphas didn't want to be distracted by your scent.

“In answer to your question, we’re near my childhood home. In the middle of nowhere. Away from the world so that you can cum on my knot as much as you want.”

You smiled, remember that plea you had begged for the night before. He brushed against your mating gland, a smile appearing on his lips. His knot began to decrease inside you slowly.

“I have to go back home,” you answered, shivering as he circled his fingers around his mark. "I have to tell Hill."

“You belong here... with me.”

It was a mistake to get him riled, his grip on you like a vice. His skin was warm, his scent a comfort as you snuggled closer to try and soothe him.

His tanned arms relaxed against you as you brushed your lips against his chest.

You yawned, a small sigh slipping past your lips. He leaned down, his lips on yours as he ksised you slow, saying your name against your mouth.

“Barnes," you mewled in response.

He kissed your nose gently, your eyes closing slowly as sleep began to come.

“Bucky. Call me Bucky.”


	4. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... yeah, I got nothing. I liked having Cap in this chapter. 
> 
> Fury will be heavily featured in the next chapter. Pardon my language in advance.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! It makes my little heart happy.

Ice cubes clink in the glass as you drink, condensation wetting your fingers as you finish your water before you let out a satisfied sigh. You’d slept for hours, waking only to call out for him, your head pressed into your newly refreshed nest as you begged him to help you appease your ache. You’d never had an Alpha, let alone someone to try to help you with your heat. You'd always rode it out alone. Thankfully, your Alpha was here. Each time you came, he was there, getting you through the worst of it and giving you praise that you were his Omega.

What felt like hours had actually been days. Time seemed to stop and stand still. Each night you showered, scrubbing yourself clean as the water purified you – only to present yourself to Bucky when that familiar ache hit.

The water rained down on you, cooling your skin. Your head bumped his chin, turning around to face him as your breasts pressed against his chest. His teeth caught his lip briefly at the sight of you. 

Your fingers touched his face, sweeping over the indent of a scar near his eye. He flinches, just for a moment before he stills under your hand. Whatever it is, it hurt once before, enough to make him react in that way. His lips, red and ripe, capture yours as he picks you up with ease, your legs wrapping around him as he slides into you.

“We’re leaving tomorrow. I need to get out of here. Keep you safe.”

_Yes. Alpha will protect you._

You hold him tighter as he pumps hard into your cunt, your pleas in a whisper that raises to a shout before you cum. He follows moments later, his tongue sliding against yours as you grip his shoulders as he knots inside you.

And for a moment, you wonder if this is what you had been missing.

You laid on the sofa as he tossed the laundry into the trash. Your heat was finally over and within a day, you needed to explain why your apartment smelled like an Alpha. Specifically, a particularly dangerous Alpha who broke through his cell to mate with you. Not wanting to rile him up, you decided you'd tell the truth about what happened. It's easier to ask for forgiveness. You already knew that Fury had most likely unleashed every single agent available to track Bucky down and bring him in.

You found your purse, thrown haphazardly on the table, pawing through it to find your phone. Dead, as expected. You searched for the charger inside your bag, plugging it in as you waited for the inevitable. You know Maria. You left it off, making sure you didn’t touch it until you were about to leave. The minute the phone was resurrected from neglect, she’d have a tracker on it before you could even read the first text message.

With your head propped up on pillows on the sofa, you sighed at the thought of what you needed to do. You know you’d come clean to Maria. She wouldn't like it, but she would understand. You'd explain that it had been your fault, that you shouldn't have come into work and gone down to the holding unit. She'd ask you about Bucky's whereabouts, that much was a given. You won't know his whereabouts, which wouldn't be a lie because you knew you had to leave him. You decided that the minute he started to explain his life to you. This was for the best, to give him a window before he got caught again. This went against your natural instinct, which told you that you needed to stay put. But you knew there was no other way. With you in the way, he'd get caught.

In between his rut and your insistent need to cum, mated to a fugitive and trying to understand his history - there was a lot to unpack with James Buchanan Barnes. His accident, the brainwashing and the reconditioning – the reason for the scar near his eye.

The day he was brought in, three former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been found dead in a warehouse, shot execution style by the Winter Soldier. S.H.I.E.L.D. had shown up, flushing him out of his hideout. He was adamant he was framed, his voice tinged with anger as he hinted about an ulterior motive. Everything was wrong. Now you had no other choice. You’d put as much distance as you could between him and S.H.I.E.L.D. while you tried to clear his name. You'd save him before Fury got to him. Every inch of your body rejected the thought of leaving. He was your Alpha. You needed to stay put. He was supposed to protect you, not the other way around.

Tears formed in your eyes as you caught your breath in your throat. If you left now, he’d come for you. That was certain. Put himself in harm’s way to save you because you belonged to him. It was his job to keep you safe. As much as you knew that, you also knew that Fury would search heaven and hell for him. Unless you were able to figure out the truth.

Like a good Omega and mate, you snuggled into bed with Bucky, his scent lulling you to sleep. You’d always been a deep sleeper but tonight, knowing what you had to do, you woke at every single sound. A cicada hummed close to the window, your eyes opening as your raised them up to Bucky’s face. He looked angelic when he slept, long eyelashes fanned out over his lids, his mouth slightly open. His breathing was steady. He was in a deep sleep.

You wiggled out of his grasp, easing yourself out of bed and placing the letter you wrote the night prior on the nightstand. You promised to fix things, begging him to forgive you.

You grabbed your purse, yielding a shoddy flashlight that only worked when you slapped it against your knee before you opened the door. The cold air made your skin prick up as you moved down a pathway toward the open space. The Uber idled down the road, the Beta driver giving you a nod before pulling onto the highway.

Looking behind you, your body fought against your brain that was screaming for you to return.

_Go back to Alpha. You **need** Alpha._

You checked into a hotel, knowing that within hours, S.H.I.E.L.D. would show up at your door. You were almost counting on it. Looking in your purse, you still had a full bottle of suppression pills. Fresh tears on your cheeks, you popped two in your mouth, swallowing them down with water as you sat on the bed. You had the urge to toss them in the trash but you knew better. The less scent you gave off, the better. Your heart yearned for Bucky, your thoughts continually wondering if he was safe. And if he was looking for you.

Seventeen voicemails. Three from Sharon. Thirteen from Maria.

One from Fury.

You listened to them all. Sharon was worried, hoping that you were safe. As your best friend, she was always trying to make sure you were okay. As a Beta, she tried to understand you as an Omega, even when it didn’t make sense to her.

Maria’s calls started out worried, her voice tinged with concern. She’d been to your apartment.

“I can smell Barnes here. He’s about to start his rut. I really hope you didn't make a rash last minute decision. Call me back so I know you’re okay. I _mean_ it.”

It’s deliberate, a direct order from an Alpha.

But not the one whom you belong to.

More voicemails from her, demanding where you are. You wished you could talk to her now but it’s too soon. They will be focused on finding him.

Fury’s voicemail is more direct.

“I know you’re with the Asset. Should have taken your heat leave like Hill told you. You listen to me. I’m going to find him. And you better pray that you aren’t with him.”

There’s a knock at the door. You sense danger. You sit still until a voice calls your name.

_Danger. Need Alpha._

“I just want to talk.”

Steve Rogers. Standing on the other side of the door.

You open the door, watching him curiously. He’s dressed in a pair of jeans, white shirt that stretches against his muscled upper half and leather jacket. He’s trying to read you before you open the door wider to let him in. 

The door closes behind you both with a heavy thud. He wastes no time in grilling you.

“It is true?”

You turn around at his question. He sits on the edge of the sofa, looking around the room. You know what he’s doing. He’s searching for any scent of him.

_Not your Alpha._

To you, Steve Rogers is a Puritan. A beacon of truth and integrity, even at the cost of others. The paperwork you had to complete after his stunt with the Lemurian Star had taken you weeks to process. You didn't even want to think about the data you had to archive after the Tesseract nonsense in New York.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. I can still smell him on you.”

An alert goes off in your head. You don’t know what it is but it’s enough to make you chose your words carefully.

“You’re mated. I can smell it,” he announces impatiently, with a shake of his head. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

_Alpha picked you._

“I’m trying to save him, okay? You shouldn’t have interfered, Omega. How often do you all have to be restricted until you get the point that you don't belong in this line of work? I should have had Fury put you in seclusion when I had the chance. You can ruin lives if you’re not careful.”

“You think I ruined his life?”

_Alpha. You need Alpha._

This was a bad idea, trying to stand up against an Alpha, especially one that wasn't your particular Alpha. Steve shifts, his scent of citrus, cardamom and mint mixed with leather filling your nose. And something else that you can't place. Not that it matters. You’re spoken for. And his scent doesn't come close to Bucky's.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” you respond, looking him in the eye as you tell him the truth. “I left.”

“Lies,” he snapped, standing up with rage. “Why did you leave? Omegas never leave their Alphas. What are you hiding?”

He grabs your shoulders, giving you a jolt as his fingers dig into your bare skin. He’s right, up to a point – you heard of Omegas who left their mates due to abusive behavior, but this wasn’t it. You were terrified that he would figure it out.

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not,” you reply, trying to match your gaze with his.

It’s a valiant effort but you before you know it, your eyes are downcast, praying he won’t display any Alpha behavior that pertains to you. This was a mistake, letting him inside. His hormones are everywhere.

_Danger. Not safe. This is not your Alpha._

“Fine. I’ll find him myself. He may be mated with you, Omega but you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Stay out of the way. I’ll find him myself. When I do, I’m talking to General Rhodes. There has to be something the government can do about Omegas and their heat.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” you snapped back, anger rising from the pit of your stomach. “He chose me.”

You knew that it wasn’t a lie. You were more than your heat cycles. You were a person with a goddamned masters degree, who had a job you loved and friends who rounded out your life. Your heat may have been unusually strong but you had made your choice in an Alpha. Besides, Alphas weren’t exactly shy around you. Your biology sent an overwhelmingly strong message that you needed to be protected, even when you felt you were capable to take care of yourself. You’d let Bucky in that afternoon because you knew, deep down, he wouldn’t just rut and leave. He would care for you. It was hard to explain but you didn't need to explain to anyone, especially not Steve Rogers.

“Only because you were in heat. You practically pushed him to do it. How is that for finding a mate? Betas and Alphas date… Omegas submit. Total difference.”

“He’s the same age as you. He could have picked someone years ago. He gets into rut… just like _you_.”

That did it. Steve backs you into a corner, standing at his full height. He was trying to threaten you into submission. He leaned in closer, the scent of him spiking.

“Watch how you speak to me, Omega.”

Your lip trembles at his command. You should comply. Alphas should always be heeded. But you were different, even if now you were mated. There was still a rebellious streak you couldn’t shake. You couldn’t stop yourself.

“Where were you to help him? He needed you.”

His eyes widened at your quip. Where this newfound surge of defiance came from, you weren’t sure. It wasn’t wise. Your nose had tried to place the other scent. There was no doubting it. That smell was the beginning stages of rut.

_Bad Alpha. Run._

“That’s enough,” Steve orders, his voice raising as his hands ball into fists. “I need to go. Remember what I told you. I’ll find him.”

He let out a frustrated sigh before he opened the door, slamming it shut behind him.

You sunk onto the bed, covering your face with your hands. Your plan was not working out how you thought it would. You reached for your phone, dialing the only number that you know would instantly pick up.

“Where are you?”

Maria was not calm. She practically yelled into the phone.

“Loews on Main Street. 9th floor.”

You couldn’t hide the tremble in your voice.

“Hang on. I’ll be there.”

True to her word, Maria waited for you to open the door before she wrapped you in a hug. It was tight, her grip on you like a vice. This is what you had missed, an Alpha who treated you like a person. Unlike Rogers. Only by Hill’s order was why a small army of agents hadn’t shown up at your door.

“What on earth were you thinking? Are you okay?”

You tried to smile bravely before you broke down into tears, pulling down your shirt to show her your scarred mating gland.

“Oh honey,” Maria murmured.

Maria’s face fell as you turned around. Your eyes were glassy, mind racked with guilt. The need to be close to him was gnawing at your insides. You'd been strong for a few hours and you were proud of yourself but now you needed him, the weird longing inside you foreign but real.

“ _Alpha_ ,” you whimpered, trying to hold it together. “I need him.”

She took your hands in hers, guiding you down to the couch. There was softness in her gaze, handing you a tissue as you mopped at your eyes. She needed you to be calm. Not for her but for yourself.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to protect him from getting caught and I...”

Maria nodded, trying to comprehend the situation you’d found yourself in.

“I know you want to protect him,” Maria started, trying to give you smile. “But Hydra is trying to find him too. If they find him before we do, the Bucky that you bonded to… isn’t going to be the Bucky you’ve gotten accustomed to. I know this hurts you to leave him, but you did the right thing getting away.”

“What do you mean?”

You knew S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken him into custody but you thought Hydra had been a distant memory. They’d been shattered, thanks in part to Romanoff dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secrets onto the internet. You’d had a **great** time trying to clean up that mess.

Maria shifted, looking uncomfortable for the first time in her life.

“If Hydra finds him, they have the tools to reactivate him as the Winter Soldier. He’s considered their asset. Dr. Banner was able to break through for a short while, which unfortunately was enough to send him straight into a rut and-”

“Find me.”

You covered your face with your hands. This was your fault after all.

“Steve’s been here,” Maria sniffed, her eyes narrowing in concern. “What was he doing here?”

“He came to ask about Bucky.”

“He’s close to rut. I can smell it. Did you know?”

“Only after he came inside my room.”

“He could have hurt you if you weren’t careful. He never lets it get this close. Rogers is usually better about this. If I have to guess, I’m sure he’s about to go into seclusion.”

“He said he was going to look for Bucky.”

“He what?”

Maria was on her phone in a flash at your news. You already knew it's Fury she was about to talk to.

“Rogers isn’t going into seclusion. He’s looking for Barnes. No, I have her. It’s what you suspected. No… she’ll comply. Thanks.”

“You think I’m stupid,” you stated, your voice flat.

Maybe Fury would just fire you. That would be tough to take but you would expect nothing less. You could find another job eventually. But if you knew Fury like you did, this punishment would be worse.

“Fury wants you on a flight to DC. Tonight.”

“DC?”

“His orders. If it was simple as Barnes helping you through your heat, that would have been one thing. If Hydra finds out you’re mated, they’ll try to use you to lure Barnes to them. You're mated so... he'll come. If they get a chance to re-activate his commands, not only will S.H.I.E.L.D. be on Code Red but you could be in danger. He'll know that you're his mate but that is where it will end. You won't recognize him.”

Maria leaned down to search through her bag. There are pictures of Bucky, a black face mask covering all but his eyes, an assault rifle in his hand. Another picture shows him side by side with a man in army fatigues.

“Vasily Karpov,” Maria points out. “He knows how to re-activate that part of Barnes’ brain. He's still active as far as we know.”

Another photo of Barnes is laid on the coffee table, the aftermath of an explosion behind him. As shocking as these pictures are, this is not the Alpha you have gotten to know.

“Sharon will be your escorting agent to DC. She’s been worried about you and I think you need her right now. Fury will make sure you’re set up once you get there.”

It finally registers in your brain of who you will be reporting to.

“Wait. You’re making me go to Fury?”


	5. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury isn't very happy.

“We’re almost there.”

Sharon’s soft voice woke you up with a start. You were dreaming of Bucky. Wrapped in his arms, feeling safe and warm. A fresh nest of blankets and pillows surrounding you, submitting to your Alpha...

Your reality was much bleaker. You were on your way to pay Fury a visit to find out just how much trouble you were really in.

Sharon tucked her legs under her in her seat, her favorite pair of heels on the ground. Black Jimmy Choos with the silver tips. Wisps of her blond hair fell from her once perfectly coifed bun. You knew she was exhausted, dark smudges around her eyes as she struggled to stay awake. 

“You okay?”

You could never lie to her. Your emotional level was so high that you knew the minute you opened your mouth, you would cry. A simple nod told her all she needed to know. Sharon had been there when you had hired in, with you naïvely thinking you’d be a field agent, only to be delegated behind a desk. You were a rumored risk to your colleagues if you were out in the field, due to outdated beliefs that Omegas would hurl themselves at the first Alpha they saw at first heat. But you had worked hard, achieving your promotion and passing up several Alphas to get to your position at the agency and Sharon never hesitated to be your cheerleader.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you. I’m sure your instincts are telling you otherwise but all things aside, this is why we need Omegas in the field. You did the right thing without even questioning it.”

_You left Alpha._

You wipe away at the tears collecting on your cheeks. The separation made everything hurt.

“Fury is going to kill me.”

Sharon doesn’t deny your statement. You both know it’s true. In fact, you’d rather wish for death than to be in front of Fury.

“This is the right thing. Trust me. We had to get out of New York.”

Sharon chewed on her lip. You knew that face. Her eyes shifted from the floor to you.

“I shouldn’t tell you this... but I think you need to know.”

It’s her roundabout way of asking for your silence. You gave her the same nod of agreement that you always have.

”Barnes is looking for you. Before I boarded the jet, we got a report that he was about ten miles away from the hotel. He’s moving incredibly fast. More than I think I've seen before, even just in my studies. That’s impressive, especially since you had put about seventy miles of distance between both of you after you left.”

_Alpha. He’s coming for you._

“Unfortunately… he’s also being tracked by a Hydra cell. They picked up on his disappearance after he broke out of the facility. He’s evaded them so far but Fury doesn’t want to take any chances.”

“Bucky,” you choked out, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. He was searching for you. Even if it was the right thing to do, you felt you had betrayed him. He wouldn't understand. “I need... I don't know.”

Sharon, realizing her mistake, dropped to her knees near your seat, taking your hands in hers. Her face was red with embarrassment and for a moment you wished she never told you about how close he was to finding you.

“Hey, listen to me. It’s going to be okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else. Especially if it came from Fury.”

“He was looking for me,” you whimpered, trying to recover from a shuddering breath that racked your insides. “I left him.”

“You have to be strong. You got this far and I know that it doesn’t seem fair right now but we have to get you somewhere safe. If he finds you before this all gets sorted out, he’ll be territorial. He won’t think straight and then we can’t help him. We have to stick with the plan. Go to Fury, do what he says and everything will work out.”

You wanted to believe her, your sobs of pain and grief out of control as you draw in a breath. Despite this, there was a glimmer of hope. Bucky was looking for you. He’d find you.

“Let’s get you a drink,” Sharon announces, opening the mini fridge. "Something to take the edge off."

Handing you a can of beer, you downed it in a hurry, hoping your trait as a lightweight would catch up to you and let you relax.

Walking down the steps of the jet, you felt a little better. You’d washed your face, put on a clean blouse and threw on some mascara. You almost felt back to normal, save for the gnawing ache in your stomach due to loneliness. You pulled your coat tighter, the fabric brushing against your gland. You had a flashback to Bucky, his lips brushing against your delicate skin as you drifted off to sleep. You had been protected. You were safe.

A cold rush of wind whipped through your clothes, making your teeth chatter. Your mood decreased even more.

_Should be with Alpha._

The agent waiting for you at the car was none other than Jimmy Woo, once a colleague of yours who had transferred out to what remained of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. You immediately had to remember that you were back at work. It was time to be professional. Woo had no idea what had transpired – at least, you hoped he didn’t. The sarcastic smile on his face was more than you could bear when he opened the door to the black Mercedes-Maybach.

“Hope you like your road trip to Fury’s house,” Woo said, his voice in a singsong toward you. “Because from what I heard, you’re not going to be seeing the light of day for a long time.”

Sharon cleared her throat, reminding you not to say a word and for Woo to shut his mouth. You climbed into the backseat with Sharon, with Woo squeezing into the third seat. Space was tight and you felt boxed in. You bowed your head, your face hitting the air condition flow in just the right spot. You inhaled deeply, your nerves shaky.

“Everything okay with you?” Woo asked you, the car pulling away from the jet and through a gate onto the street.

“She’s fine,” Sharon answered for you. “Ran into some turbulence on the way.”

You felt her thigh press against yours in solidarity, a hint of a smile on her face before Woo sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get an honest answer out of either of you.

“You hear about Rogers?” Woo prodded.

“Uh… no,” Sharon replied tersely. “Why?”

“I figured if anyone knew about Rogers’ business, it would be you,” Woo shot back. “That’s surprising. Rogers isn’t in seclusion. His first time ever from what I’m told.”

“What?”

“Calm down, Beta, you aren’t what he’s looking for.”

The leather whines softly as Woo leans over to look at you.

“Only an _Omega_ for Captain America will do.”

“Shut the hell up, Jimmy. This isn’t the time or the place to talk about… Rogers' business. Fury needs to see us and that’s what we’re here for. What are you doing in DC anyway?”

You can tell Sharon was bothered by his comment. Despite her crush on Steve, she knew that as much as she tried to get his attention, he didn’t seem interested in anything besides a platonic relationship. It was your turn to hit your thigh against hers, trying your best to support her without thinking of Bucky.

Fingers weaving through your hair and under your coat, you touched your mating gland for comfort.

_Still his._

“Depositions for the Triskelion incident. They’re still pulling pieces of the Helicarrier up from the Potomac. Oil spills, rusted metal… someone’s got to answer for that. It’s not going to be Fury. Not to mention, Romanoff’s little outburst at the Senate didn’t help.”

“So why are you with us?” Sharon inquired. “Depositions and escorting us to Fury are two different jobs.”

“Uh, well…”

“What?”

“I’m… supposed to be,” Woo says, sputtering on his words. “Supervising you. To make sure she gets to Fury without a distraction.”

“What?!”

Despite Sharon's outrage, you understand it. Fury doesn't want to take any chances. Woo is actually a good shot. He just talks too damn much.

“He’s only been back a month since this whole Triskelion disaster. You remember. We all do. He basically told everyone he was dead. Then he pops up out of nowhere and the Asset-”

“ **Barnes** ,” you corrected, your voice filled with annoyance.

You’d had enough. Woo’s voice grated in your ear and it had been hours since you’d seen Bucky and you swore his scent was dissipating on your skin. Your irritation was at an all-time high and all you needed was for Woo to shut up so that you could hear your own thoughts.

“The _**A** **sset**_ ,” Woo recited. “Disappears out of nowhere because Rogers has some PTSD and doesn’t capture him like he’s supposed to before he blew the building to bits. He goes MIA and now Rogers has some Alpha male rage and regret over it and decides now he doesn’t want to go into seclusion so that he can play hero and save his friend. I’m here because an Omega got too close to the Asset and now no one can trust her.”

“That’s not true,” Sharon said, her voice almost at a near shout.

“It’s fine,” you finally answered, your head throbbing with a headache. “Let him think what he wants. With the exception of you, Betas always think they know so much. How’s planning for that date with Victoria going for you?”

In an instant, Woo is quiet. He’d been smitten over Victoria Hand, a fellow agent who paid him absolutely no mind when it came to attention. It was a sore subject and a low blow but you didn't care. You needed silence.

The rest of the ride was quiet - just what you needed to prepare for your meeting with Fury.

Fury’s estate came into sight. It was massive, somehow exactly what you expected. Light illuminated the Palladian glass doors of the house; a fountain bubbled the middle of the expansive lush green lawn as the car parked. The house looked like it had been carved out of stone, the etchings detailed and albeit pricey.

“Look at the size of that house,” Sharon whispered, scooting out of the car as you followed behind. “It’s massive.”

You smoothed out your skirt and blouse, pulling your coat close as you walked up the massive steps leading to the door. You’d already resigned yourself that whatever verdict was handed down, you’d accept it. There was no point in arguing.

The foyer was gigantic. You smelled him. Ambergris, black currant and pepper. He’d scented everything in his house. Despite your dire situation, you had to smile. Only Fury would do something like that to remind others of their place.

_Another Alpha._

“Down the hall,” Woo directed, pointing left. “War and Peace is an excellent book.”

You hesitated. It was a code.

“Sharon and I will be here when you get back.”

Sharon gave you a nod before you headed down the hall, your heels tapping gently on the smooth marble. At the end of the hallway to the right was a library, filled with wall to wall books. You searched the books with your eyes, careful not to touch too many so that there wouldn’t be another mark against you if he caught your scent.

War and Peace. Wedged on the fourth level, you pulled the worn book gently. A click and a whirr of machinery alerted you. Turning around, the rug had sunk in, revealing a set of stairs.

This was it.

You held onto the railing in the dimly lit staircase, walking down the hallway. His scent was getting stronger. The minute you stepped toward the door in front of you, you knew you were being watched. The red blinking light in the corner was not there for show.

There was a soft hush as the door opened, revealing his massive office.

Behind a solid black metal desk, a giant monitor flicked in and out of various camera angles. Standing in front of it, monitoring without even a movement, was Nicholas J. Fury.

“Sit down,” he said, his voice holding no room for pleasantries.

His long black coat flapped against the chair as he turned around, finally facing you. There was no sense of kindness in his face – not that you expected it. Despite his time away, Fury looked ever the Alpha male that had made him into the Director he was today. There was nothing to be scared about. Your body had calmed in response to him. You were mated to Bucky, Fury's scent was nothing but enough for you to accept that there was an Alpha in the room who would not do you harm. Years of living life as an agent had made him aware of how to treat others around him, especially in regard to Omegas.

But he could still order you to comply and fighting that instinct was hard. 

He sits across from you, his bald head shining from the light overhead but giving him an almost sinister shadow from where he sat.

“Imagine my lack of surprise to find out an Omega caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to lose the Asset.”

So much for small talk.

“Not just lose the Asset but not report what you did to your superior, putting not only yourself but the agency in danger. We have to rebuild trust and this isn't it. I have bigger problems than you in the Southwest region to deal with.”

You sit and kept quiet, your head low in submission.

“Unfortunately for me, there are laws against retaliation, due to your ... circumstances,” Fury snapped. “The law looks down on disciplining Omegas in heat. Frowned upon.”

You let out a small sigh of relief.

“But I’m not the fucking law.”

So much for that.

“I’ve allowed myself to put aside whatever bias I have against Omegas. You proved me wrong. I thought maybe, just maybe, you’d found your place.”

With a shake of his head, he lets out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“You have a become a problem. A problem I now have to deal with. I have two goddamn Alphas running amuck because you couldn’t take a fucking extra day to deal with your heat. Instead you had to go down to that cell to provoke Barnes because you were curious. That’s irresponsible. That,” he warns, wagging a long finger at you, “Is why Omegas get a bad rap. Use your goddamned brain, not your base instinct.”

Tears well in your eyes as a lump forms in your throat.

“Oh hell no, don’t you start that crying shit,” Fury commanded, leaning over on his desk. “I command it. Stop the goddamn crying. _Now_.”

You wipe your eyes, trying your best to comply.

“You did it to yourself. Let me show you what we’re dealing with.”

With a few clicks on a keyboard, a CCTV clip plays. Bucky, riding a motorcycle, flies through a red light. Another clip. Bucky choking a familiar face that you know only by the tattoo on the forearm.

The Uber driver.

_Alpha. Strong._

“It’s impressive that Barnes was able to notice you left within what we think… minutes of you leaving. If I had to guess, right around the time you got into that Uber.”

Fury rubs his temples as he closes his eyes in frustration. He’s trying to keep it together, though the anger is almost radiating off of him.

“As extraordinary as that may be, he’s pissed off. You were upset, it sent a message that you needed him. That’s a powerful thing for an Alpha, especially one like Barnes. We’ll be paying that poor Beta driver's hospital bills.”

“Is he…”

“He’s not dead but he won't be winning any beauty contests in the near future. Your scent was in the motherfucking car, sending a distress signal. What did you expect? More clean up for me to do.”

_Your Alpha. He’s searching._

“I didn’t realize-”

“Of course you didn’t realize. Listen, I appreciate that you had the awareness to leave. I’m sure during your … time together, he told you exactly what happened.”

You nod.

“He did,” you confirm earnestly. “He didn’t do it.”

“I know that now. We had him in the holding cell because we wanted to make sure. Pictures didn’t add up. He didn't want to cooperate with us. Not that it mattered, though, did it?”

“I-”

“You don't talk until I say so. I’m not finished.”

A few more clicks of a keyboard. A photo of a man floods the giant monitor. A military man, with his name embroidered across the pocket reads V. Karpov. There is no smile on his face, only a muted stare. A red beret sits atop his head.

“I’m sure Hill already told you about him.”

You knew. A short nod from you is all he needed to continue.

“When S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, Hydra splintered off into the world, dissolving into different factions. Karpov was never caught. Last we knew, he was trying to get their asset back… Barnes, I mean,” Fury says, looking at your crestfallen face. “When he escaped the building, he’d been tracked by a Hydra cell who traced him to your place. Barnes knew… so he moved you out of your apartment and into God knows where because for days, you were off the map. You didn’t exist.”

He pulled up an image of the house in the woods.

“Barnes most likely knew that… taking care of your heat for a certain amount of days was acceptable but he'd have to move you to a more secure location.”

You remembered his promise to you. You were going to leave together. He was going to keep you safe. You had to fight back tears once again before Fury admonished you again for crying. Your Alpha been preparing this whole time. He'd known he was being tracked.

“So, you left. You gave Barnes a head start to get the hell out of there. A few hours later, Hydra shows up but no Barnes.”

_Alpha. Go find Alpha._

A picture of Steve. You can’t help but narrow your eyes at the sight. He bullied you, made you fearful.

“Rogers was supposed to be in seclusion. That’s how it’s always been. Holes himself up somewhere, comes back a week later like it never happened. That’s always been his thing.”

Fury hits a key and Steve’s image disappears.

“I made a mistake. I made the decision to tell Rogers myself about Barnes being in custody before he found out from Hill but… I didn’t expect that reaction from him. He’s breaking his rules. I understand he paid you a visit as well," Fury quipped.

“Yes,” you answered.

“I’m sure that visit was cordial.”

“Not exactly.”

“He’s upset because Barnes got to you first. I’m not going to explain the semantics but imagine if your best friend in the entire world who had disappeared for decades went to booty call instead of…”

He trailed off, your expression heated.

“I’m trying to make light of the situation, Omega. For fuck’s sake.”

“I don't find it funny, Sir. He’s my mate.” You didn't go through what you went through to have him make light of your situation.

You were surprised at your declaration as Fury put up his hands.

“My bad. I apologize. But the fact still stands that we have an aggressive Rogers who is most likely in full rut, a territorial Barnes and Hydra who wants to turn him back into the Winter Soldier. He’s been their greatest asset. If I let you go, you’ll go straight to Barnes, who is being hunted by Hydra. If they get a hold of him, you’ll be in danger.”

You hear the words Fury is saying but your heart breaks once more from being separated from Bucky. You felt yourself getting anxious as he spoke.

“If they get a hold of you, they’ll use you to draw out Barnes. You’re mated so he’ll come. I imagine if he finds out you're in distress, there's a lot at stake. He'll do whatever he can to keep you safe, even if it means catastrophic loss. If they say those magic words to turn him back into the asset, you’ll be mated with a stranger. He’ll be under their control. They’ll use you as leverage. It’s believed that Barnes has the ability to produce only Alphas as his progeny due to the serum. Any children sired by him would have the serum in their blood. Future assets for Hydra for generations to come.”

Your ears are ringing. Everything would be taken away from you. Bucky, his free will… your future children. Your breath halted, your brain telling you to breathe as your chest constricted.

_Alpha. Need to find Alpha._

Fury’s hands were on your shoulders, his voice a near shout as he shook you gently. You broke out of your thoughts with a gasp. You had no idea how long he had been trying to get your attention but there’s was flicker of relief that registered on his face when you looked up at him. The room felt like it was spinning.

“I don’t think anyone wants a ticket to this shit show but here we are. You are going to listen to me and do as I say.”

_An Alpha is giving an order. Listen._

“Yes.”

“You will triple your suppression pills. I don’t trust any damn Alpha until I can be sure Hydra’s out of the way and Banner can sort this mind control out. I’ve called in a favor to make sure you have a good supply on hand. Birth control too. You’re already mated, I don’t need another wrench in an already fucked up situation. No offense.”

You tried to interrupt. Taking double pills to stay out of Fury’s way was one thing. Tripling your pills could put you in danger of forcing a heat - your body’s way of repelling the medicine. It could do more harm than good.

“Sir, if I take three-”

“I said three, goddamn it! Four if you need to! If I can smell your scent a little even with the suppression pills you’re taking now. I don't want to smell a goddamn thing. Make sure you suppress it or else you won't see the light of day. I'll make sure Woo stands watch at your door every day.”

He opened a drawer, reaching into it before placing a Smith & Wesson MP toward you.

“This is against my better judgement but I’m assigning you a weapon. Don’t get excited, it’s standard issue. You’re a target now. You need to protect yourself. Carter will take you down to the range.”

You stared at the gun for a long while. Fury raised an eyebrow at you while you hesitated.

“What’s the matter? Never seen one before?”

“Not up close,” you answered. “ _Omegas_ aren’t allowed at the range. Director's order.”

Fury rolled his eyes at your comment.

“I’m bending the rules. Learn quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited. A lot. Did some research on A/B/O and went down a rabbit hole that I didn't mean to go down. 
> 
> It stopped being fun to write with those constraints that I read.
> 
> So... now I'll write what I want. If you decide to keep reading, check the tags. I update them before I post. 
> 
> If you've read this far. Thank you. I appreciate it.


	6. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty intense stuff up ahead. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Check the tags, please. They've been updated.

“A bullet is forever.”

Sharon’s words hang in your head as you recite them once more, looking up at the ceiling of your bedroom.

Your hands retained the smoky scent of sulfur and charcoal, residuals from your time at the range with Sharon. She’d been impressed with your skill and you didn’t tell her that you’d spent your teenage years learning how to handle a gun, spending hours a gun range. At your mother’s insistence, no less. She’d been overjoyed to have a daughter, but it quickly turned to worry when you presented as an Omega. As a Beta, she’d scoured the internet for hours, making sure you were prepared for just about anything. Including taking a stand against powerful Alphas who would try to knot you without consent, reading horror stories on the internet. And so, for months on end, you practiced at the range.

The week had been rough. Full anguish had set in two days after you arrived, a symptom of the distance between you. No amount of soothing from Sharon would work. The scent of your distress was so great that even Fury came up from his office to check on you, hovering by the door to ask how you were feeling. Your eyes were still sore from the number of tears you had shed. His scent was almost gone. You wrapped yourself in blankets, trying to block out the world.

_Alpha. Need Alpha._

You’d stuck to your two suppression pills a day, with Sharon making a covert mission to the store to buy you a small supply of suppression spray after you had told her the side effect if you upped your pills. Now that you had been with Bucky, going into a heat without him would be unbearable. And dangerous, if another Alpha was dumb enough to try.

It was in the middle of the day when Jimmy knocked on the door. Ever since your meeting with Fury, he’d been nothing but nice to you. It almost made you want the old Jimmy back. At least you could look forward to arguing. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Just checking on you.”

You made an effort to smile, even though you were miserable.

“Thanks Jimmy.”

“I got you something.”

You lifted yourself up from the bed, trudging to the door. He frowned at you.

"What is it?"

"I say this with all due respect... are you sure you're okay? Because you look a little... tired."

"Against my better judgement, I left my Alpha. I'm stuck in this goddamn house and no one trusts me because I'm an Omega who makes bad decisions. Yes, I'm just fine," you snapped, rubbing your scent gland to try to see if you could still smell him.

The amount of vitriol in your voice rendered him speechless.

"...I thought you should have this. Called in a favor from a friend back in New York."

It's wrapped in plastic but you knew exactly what it was. A black t-shirt. Belonging to Bucky.

"Where did you get this," you whispered, holding the shirt close to your chest.

"There's an Omega I know... she works in Records. I told her what was going on and she shipped it to me with no questions. Look, I know I'm a Beta and I have no idea what goes on with your... biology. Personally, I can't smell anything on that shirt. But I know that it still hurts to be separated from the people you need the most. I guess I just feel sorry for you. That sounds bad when I say it out loud."

Despite his warning, you tried to open it before he threw up his hands.

"No! You open it and boom, whatever those Alpha pheromones are, they'll be all over the place and then Fury finds out and has my job. I did it as a favor, don't be dumb."

_Alpha. Go to Alpha._

“Thank you,” you murmured.

“You’re welcome. It’s almost time for another perimeter check. Cheer up, will you?”

You settled back on the bed, holding to your promise that you wouldn’t open it.

Well. You wouldn’t open it up _all_ the way.

You lifted a small corner, his scent captivating you as you clung to the shirt. A wave of relaxation hit you as you settled down on the pillow. The nagging at the back of your brain was incessant. You tried to meditate by staring at the ceiling. Controlling your breaths like you learned in your yoga class. Every breath ended with his handsome face in your head.

There was a small knock before the door opened. Sharon popped her head in, looking around the room. She didn’t mention your nest that was in the corner.

“How’s it going?”

“Oh, it’s great. Fury had me archive more Project Insight files. Riveting work, really.”

“He’s trying to keep you busy. You’ve been cooped up for a week and a half. Wanna go get some dinner?”

“I’m not allowed outside, remember?”

“You’ll be with me. You’ll have back up.”

“Okay,” you conceded, grateful for the reprieve. “Let me get ready.”

At the close of the door, you hid the shirt under the mattress, not taking any precautions. There was still a chance that Fury could smell it but he tended to avoid your room at any cost. For now, you hoped it would be safe.

Sharon unlocked the door on the black Audi Q7.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s giving out cars now?”

“Not quite,” Sharon replied, getting into the SUV. "I'm borrowing it."

“Don’t get anything in this car,” Jimmy lamented, opening the door to the passenger side. “I had to beg to get the new model.”

“Oh no,” Sharon started with a hard shake of her head. “No, you’re not coming.”

“I’m supervising. And I’m hungry.”

You climbed into the back, closing the door behind you.

“Seatbelts!” Jimmy ordered.

The ride down to the wharf was nice. The window down, the fresh breeze filtering through your hair.

_Alpha. Need Alpha._

Jimmy had insisted that you all sat inside. You tried to not take it as a snub but ultimately you knew that it was out of caution. Even if he had no idea what he was talking about. You sipped your drink as Jimmy scanned the crowd of patrons.

“You feeling okay?” Sharon asked, between a bite of salad.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you answered, giving her a smile. “Thanks for taking me out. I forgot what being around people was like.”

You managed to enjoy the evening. When Jimmy was relaxed and not wanting to prove his worth, he was a lot of fun. You even forgot he was scanning the crowd after a while. While the yearning for Bucky was still a pit in your stomach, this was a nice break from your thoughts.

Despite your insistence on paying the bill, Sharon paid it, waving your hand away.

“When this is all over, you can take me out.”

As you all shuffled into the car to head home, you stopped in your tracks. Jimmy looked around you.

“What’s wrong?”

Citrus. Cardamom. Mint.

_Danger. An Alpha is near._

Sharon called your name, trying to get you to focus.

“What is it?”

“He’s close,” you replied with a shudder. “It’s Rogers. He's close by.”

"Then we better get out of here."

Sharon accelerated once the SUV made it onto the highway. You looked behind you, noticing a black Mustang cutting through traffic. You caught her glance in the rearview.

The car caught up. The tires squealed as Sharon hit the brake, leaving a line of rubber before she threw it back into drive and stepped on the pedal.

“Hold on,” she warned, the wheel spinning to the right. The SUV bumped violently over the steep hill as the car followed suit.

_Danger._

Down a single lane highway, the car was directly on the bumper of the SUV.

“Rogers?” Jimmy looks incredulous at the familiar face through the tinted rear windshield.

Jimmy pulled out his phone as the car slammed into the back of the Audi, sending it spinning across the highway. Your head and shoulder hit the side of the door with a loud knock. You saw black for a moment before Sharon peeled down the road, the SUV whining with the sudden jolt of energy.

“We need backup! Now! Rogers is on the move and we have the Omega,” Jimmy said in an almost near shout. “I repeat, we have the Omega.”

The mustang’s tires screamed in protest as it swerved back toward you. Sharon attempted to slam on the brakes once more but the mustang flew past, turning abruptly so that it was facing you. Throwing it reverse, the SUV screeched in protest as the tires spun, smoke and rubber filling your nose.

“Holy shit!” Jimmy screamed.

The windshield cracked, the vibranium shield lodged in the window. The SUV continued backwards, the engine revving in overdrive. The windshield shattered, the glass cascading into little shards as the shield fell on to the pavement.

Sharon flipped the steering wheel to the left, the SUV rocking back and forth before it shot forward in drive.

“Hold on!”

Something hit the side of the SUV with a force. Jimmy held onto the handle on the roof. That was the last thing you saw before you realized you were upside down, looking at the grass.

Sharon moaned loudly, fighting her seatbelt. Jimmy was silent. Unconscious.

_Distress. Not Your Alpha. Fight._

You felt for your seatbelt, tangled up between your sweater. Once you were free, your head hit the ceiling with a low thud. Blood poured down your temples and down into your eye as you saw a pair of shoes in your limited vision. You dragged yourself to the other side of the ripped SUV.

“Run,” Sharon commanded, her breathing shallow. “I’ll-”

A hand drove into your hair, twisting it around a fist as it pulled you of the car. Screaming in pain, you choked on the debris and smoke.

_Bad Alpha. Danger. Run._

Steve’s scent filled your nose. You coughed, squinting to look up at him as you whimper. You felt his anger, his scent strong.

“I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago, Omega,” Steve growled, pulling you up.

Your shoulder was on fire as he gripped you close, holding you up as you tripped over your feet. The backseat car door was open.

_Run._

You slipped under his shoulder with as much strength as you could muster, forcing your legs to move as they seem to drag beneath you. You felt him behind you, his hands on your neck before you blacked out.


	7. Star Spangled Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, 500 views in the last three days. Blown away. Thanks for kudos as well.
> 
> I've toyed around with writing about just how deep the trauma is for Cap after he lost his best friend so many decades ago, only to let him go once when he refused to fight him on the Hellicarrier.
> 
> A desperate Cap isn't a level headed one.

It was a miracle you were able to open your eyes. Every movement felt like agony. You smelled soap on your skin, questioning when you could have had a bath in the lost time. Bandages covered your bruises and cuts. Squinting at the bright light, you saw your reflection in the mirrored ceiling. Your lip was busted, a scraggly red scar anointed a dark purple bruise on your temple. You blinked once more, trying to remember exactly what happened.

An accident.

Sharon.

Jimmy.

Your head fell back, your pupils drinking in the artificial light. Everything was bathed in white. If not for the mirrored ceiling and metal chairs, you would swear this was like the reports you used to read down in Archives from Rumlow once before. White torture – sensory deprivation at its finest. If left inside a room like this, one could lose themselves to their psychological depths. Left shoulder pulsing with pain, you dropped your arm into your lap to give yourself some relief. Your tongue felt velcroed to the roof of your mouth as your jaw shifted.

The door swung open and you lifted your head. The handcuffs around your wrist felt like lead as you hauled up your hands to brush back the hair from your face. Steve pulled up a chair, clasping his hands together on the table. You took a shallow breath. He smelled clean. Like he had just showered. There was a slight tick in his jaw as he leaned forward in his chair slightly, his scent flooding your nose as the legs creaked gently.

_This Alpha hurt you. Not safe._

“How are you, Omega?”

You tried to swallow. Your throat was so dry. You pressed your chapped lips together, trying to wet them with what little saliva was on your tongue. Steve waited patiently for you to answer. Lucidity struck you. The shield through the windshield. The Audi flipping over. Steve pulling you from the wreck.

“Don’t feel like talking? I know it hurts,” Steve qualified with a head nod. “Every inch of you is in distress. Your pheromones are practically screaming it. I can smell it. If I was a more compassionate Alpha, I’d help you feel better but I’m actually enjoying the scent. What’s it like? Knowing you’re in pain and your Alpha isn’t here to help you?”

The twinge at your lower lip stung as it trembled in response to his cruel inquiry. You smelled of Steve. The white v-neck that fit loosely on your frame belonged to him. It’s wrong and every bit of you was agitated at the thought of a scent that isn’t Bucky’s.

“You didn’t have much to wear when I brought you here, so I took the liberty of letting you borrow my shirt.”

“Your scent is all over it," you protested weakly.

“I know.”

_Alpha. You need Alpha._

“I don’t belong to you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Steve shot back. “You’re going to help me get Bucky back.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, remembering what he had told you once before. He told you to stay out of the way. Thanks to Fury, you’d done just that. That familiar gnaw of despair in your stomach returned. You hadn’t slept but an hour, two at max, in days. If you managed to get out of here, you’d find Bucky yourself.

“How?”

“He’s close.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the news. You needed to tell Bucky that Fury knew he was innocent. To warn him that he was in danger.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before, but it’s the only way.”

Fear immobilized you. Steve’s expression was predatory; a hunter who was debating on toying with his prey.

“I’m going to force your heat.”

You shook your head rapidly, trying to force your legs to move but they wouldn’t comply. Steve nodded briskly in response of your reaction. You'd done your research. A forced heat was dangerous. Not only had you been away from your Alpha but the scent you had last left was one of stress, throwing Bucky into a territorial shift. Forcing your heat would most likely force a rut… for both of them. Steve’s scent was on you. Best friends or not, Bucky would see that as a threat.

“No,” you argued. “I can’t. It-”

“Will bring him out of hiding. He won’t come out until he knows you’re there. You’re an Omega, you should be used to this. Being knotted is in your nature.”

“No. I can’t… you can’t do that.”

“From where I’m sitting, you don’t have an option.”

Tears flooded your eyes as you begged Steve. He seemed unmoved by your distress.

“I’ll do anything else you want but I can’t… I won’t. Please, Steve, I can’t go through that without him, please don’t. I’ll be ripped to shreds if he’s not there. He’ll smell your scent on me and -”

“If I didn’t know any better, it sounds like you’re trying to protect me. I conceded my fight with Bucky last time. I won’t do it again. He has to listen to me. He needs my help. If that means using his Omega, then so be it.”

Your pleas fell on deaf ears as Steve refused. Once he put his mind to something, it was set. Sniffling, your body began to shake at the thought of enduring a heat without your Alpha. Once an Omega mated, a heat without an Alpha was unbearable. Tears stream down your cheeks, rolling down your neck as you lift your hands to wipe the salty fluid from your face.

_Alpha. You need Alpha._

You were pinned down on the table, Steve’s hand at the base of your neck, just above your mating gland. You whimpered as you saw the needle, your hands still cuffed as they were lodged between your breasts as if in a silent prayer.

“Steve, please… please, I promise I’ll stay out of your way if you don’t make me do this.”

“You will _obey_ me, Omega. An Alpha is giving you an order. I won’t tell you again.”

Your body, worn with exhaustion, complied at his demand, a hiccup racking your chest. The needle pricked under your mating gland, the shot injected into your bloodstream. You mewled in protest, your resolve shattered, covering your face as you prayed that the injection didn’t work.

“He needs to listen to reason. I could have intercepted Fury,” Steve challenged. “You forced my hand. This is the only way. Even if means I have to fight.”

“You don't have to,” you sniffled. “I was trying to help him. Fury knows he's innocent.”

“Did you mark him too, Omega? Did he let you?”

The flashback of Bucky holding you close as he bit your mating gland came to mind. The look on your face had given him the answer.

“We’re older Alphas. We could mark as many Omegas as we want. Do you know how many girls he used to pull when we were younger? You haven’t claimed him. He marked you so you belong to him. Not the other way around. You're only a place for his knot. Out of decades… I get so close to having my friend back and I gave in because I saw the Bucky that I knew. Despite what Hydra did to him, he knew me. I left him. I should have gone back to find him when he fell but I didn’t. Do you know how much that haunts me? No,” Steve says, easing his grip from your neck. “You don’t. All you cared about was getting an Alpha knot inside you. You didn’t care what the repercussions were. So now you will.”

Your hands laid flat on the table, your chest convulsing with your sobs of grief as warmth began to spread through you.

“Omegas aren’t meant for your line of work, especially not at S.H.I.E.L.D. Between you and I… I would have knotted you a while ago. Do you remember that night when Hill had you drop off Rumlow’s reports? You were on your way to a party. Kristen from Statistics, I think. It was her birthday and you were wearing a tight little black dress. I liked your scent. Do you know how easy it could have been to claim you? To be knot deep inside you?,” Steve sneers, his hands lifting from your body. “I could have taken you right there. But I knew how to control myself. Omegas don’t.”

He pulled you up by your right arm, your feet scraping against the floor. His hand clapped down on your forehead.

“Your temperature is spiking. Time to go outside.”

You pushed your face into your arm, panting as a cramp razed through your belly. Tears soaked your skin as you grunted softly, hands up above your head, unable to soothe the ache as the cuffs hung on a hook overhead. Slick flooded your thighs as you squeezed your eyes shut. You chanted Bucky’s name inside your head, your hips rolling as you held your legs together. You knew your fever was out of control, a chill taking over your body that refused to release you.

Through your pain, you watched Steve trying to ignore the scent that was no doubt permeating the air. You writhed in pain, your fingers clenching into fists above your head. Through his t-shirt, his muscles swelled as he gritted his teeth in response to your scent that was impossible to ignore.

“Bucky,” you cried out. “I need my Alpha. Please.”

The tick in Steve’s jaw intensified. He stood on the step that overlooked the woods, keeping watch as you begged for Bucky. His resolve was beginning to slip by the sheen of sweat on his forehead as he looked back at you.

“What’s the matter, Omega? Do you need to be knotted?”

His voice was a low growl, laced with lust. He took a deep breath, shuddering as he exhaled. He wouldn't be able to hold the urge back forever.

_Not your Alpha._

“Bucky,” you squeaked, more slick appearing on your thighs, soaking your panties. Your heat was making you lose your mind. “It hurts.”

You were going wild with need. Perspiration rolled down your temples as you inhaled a deep breath. The cramps were overwhelming, your body in a full tremor with every muscle contraction.

As you inhaled another breath, your nose picks up on a scent.

Bergamot. Whiskey. Sandalwood.

_Alpha. Your Alpha is close._

There was a rumble of noise downstairs. It vibrated in your ears as you heard a door slam. Your skin pricked with Bucky’s scent in your nose. Steve turned to face the door, giving you a hard stare before he kept his eyes trained on the incoming threat. His pheromones were out of control; his hands were opening and closing into fists.

_Alpha is coming. He’s here._

Steve let out a growl as he stepped toward you, only to take a step back. Your Alpha’s scent was getting stronger. Your body contorted as you bucked your hips forward, your heat excruciating as pain snaked through your belly and into your core, throbbing with need.

The door all but flew off its hinges by the velocity of the push, as the door hit the side of the wall and splintered. Your Alpha was there, his brow threaded in rage as he saw you.

“Bucky,” you mewled, your voice raspy with emotion. “Alpha.”


	8. Seeing, Not Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot.
> 
> What have I done. 
> 
> I miss writing Jimmy. He'll be back.

Steve stood in front of you, a blatant display of aggression as Bucky’s eyes went from you to Steve.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Buck,” Steve warned. “We need to talk.”

“I can smell you on her,” Bucky sneered.

His scent calmed you enough to ease the tremors. Steve took a step forward.

Alpha versus Alpha.

“I had no other choice. You need to listen to me.”

In your haze, you remembered Fury’s comment. There would be no listening, no conversation when an Alpha’s Omega was in distress. His first impulse was to protect. In your heat, every bit of it made you ache for Bucky while you struggled against the feeling so you could try and break free from the cuffs.

Enraged, Bucky striked, hitting the side of Steve’s face. He stumbled, narrowly missing another swing. Violent blows were exchanged. A sound of a crunch of bone - Steve stumbled backward, stunned, blood pouring from his nose.

Bucky ran toward you, ripping the hook down, your arms collapsing in your lap.

“Corner,” he ordered. “ _Now_ , Omega.”

_Listen to Alpha._

Your arms shook as you crawled to the corner near the door.

Steve charged, slamming himself and Bucky against a brick wall. Bucky pushed off, grabbing Steve by the neck with his left hand. Steve’s hand grabbed onto his arm. Bucky didn’t budge, his fingers wrapped around his throat.

“I’ll break your fucking neck for touching her,” Bucky growled. “She’s mine.”

Steve’s voice was strained, riddling with agony as blood seeped down his swollen eye.

“Buck... you can’t…”

Bucky slammed him back against the brick wall, pieces shattering from the impact. Steve fell to the ground, unconscious.

Bucky lifted you up, heading down the stairs furiously as you looked up above to make sure Steve wasn't coming. Your forehead bumped into his as he rounded a corner.

“You’re burning up. I’ve got you, hold on.”

Exhausted did not even begin to cover how you felt. The forced heat had weakened you to the point that you could not lift your head. Bucky had scented you thoroughly, your temperature back to normal. His lips pressed against your mating gland, his hand sliding up your belly to rest between your breasts.

“Breathe,” Bucky murmured.

Your eyes closed as you exhaled, a slight groan escaped from your chest. He pressed a kiss to your temple. You were tucked away in your nest with your Alpha, safe from harm. You’d broken down the minute you had ripped blankets and towels off the rack, fixing your nest three times before you felt it was good enough. Bucky refused to knot you, choosing to cool you down with his fingers and tongue as you came before you fell into a fitful sleep.

Even now, as pangs of sleep burned at your eyelids, you felt a ripple of pain. His hand ran up to your collarbone, his wrist brushing against your neck as he kissed you, drenching you in pheromones.

“I’m sorry,” you began to say, a sigh of pleasure washing over you. “I was trying to get to Fury.”

His lips captured yours once more. It was meant to keep you silent, to not say another word.

“I shouldn’t have come down that day. I was in heat and-”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I would have found you eventually.”

“Bucky-”

“Why can’t you let yourself be who you really are?”

You opened your eyes at his question.

“I’ve ruined my reputation… my job... And after Steve…”

“Don’t talk about it,” he ordered. “ _Don’t_.”

You could feel him get tense. Obeying your Alpha’s command, you conceded, trying to soothe him by scenting him.

“I can’t be who I really am. This whole mess… everything that’s gone wrong is because of me.”

“You regret it?”

His voice was flat, and you realized what your comment implied had upset him.

“No.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“I regret how it happened. I control my instincts. I always have. I suppress it. I was able to do that my whole life. And then one day, I let my guard down and it all falls apart.”

He moved away from you slowly, just enough to put a small distance between you.

“There are things I’ve done in my life that I’m not proud of. But you… you’re the first thing in a long time that I know was right. Even under the circumstances that you regret, I know it’s right.”

“Bucky-”

He leaned over, kissing your forehead before he got out of the nest, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Your eyes filled with tears.

“I need some air.”

After he disappeared from the room, it was you and your thoughts. Alone. You didn’t bother to wipe away the tears that stung before they dripped down your cheeks. A part of you knew that your Alpha wasn’t going far but it wasn’t pleasant to know that you had upset him. You railed against your thoughts. If you had suppressed your hind brain, you would still be at work. You’d work on finding just where Brock Rumlow was hiding out. You’d been so close to getting a lead before you were pulled into another orientation with new recruits. What was supposed to be a day of agency overviews, standard operating procedures had taken a week of your time. When you returned, your anonymous tip had disappeared into thin air. Rumlow never stayed in one place for long.

You cursed your hind brain as you gulped down the scent of Bucky that was on his shirt in the nest. It gave you comfort instantly, and you bit back a sob. Steve had managed to pull the primal instinct from you unnaturally and everything you thought you knew about your body was wrong. It wasn’t just the pain. He’d used the very instincts that you tried to suppress to draw out the one that your biology said was made for you. And you had cried out for him, pain ripping through your body, screaming for release because in your hind brain, only one would do.

His scent was unlike anything you’d ever encountered. More favored than your favorite Burberry perfume that you loved so much. You couldn’t deny that the moment you caught his scent, it calmed you. It scared you, knowing something like that could have so much power over you. Nor could you ignore the almost magnetic pull when he was at your door. Dr. Dillon had been horrified to find out that you had all but bound yourself together during your heats, refusing to even ease your symptoms because you didn’t want to have to yearn for what you didn’t want. So you learned to accept that your heats would be painful.

Until Bucky.

You didn’t know what you needed until you found him, drowning in his scent as you felt him inside you, every inch that seemed to fit you perfectly. Your hind brain had hummed with excitement, knowing that this was what your body had been trying to tell you since you presented. Your first knot had made you understand what was true: he was made for you, just as you were made for him. Your first heat with an Alpha had been memorable but you had not expected to be marked. An Alpha marking an Omega was not uncommon. The overly neurotic Omega who worked in PR had been marked. She’d been giddy when she told you, oversharing because she thought you would understand. You saw how her Alpha was attentive, even recognizing her need before you noticed. Romantic, yes, you supposed. It wasn’t until you were mated that you realized the bond. You’d shivered the minute you stepped into the Uber and the wrench on your heart when you’d made it to the hotel. Your hind brain had been in control when you put more distance between yourself and Bucky, culminating with the urgent need to help him when he finally found you with Steve.

It was more than needing an Alpha to see you through your heats. He had never left you. You’d done that for him. You resolved that you could be both an Omega who was mated to a strong Alpha and an agent who was damn good at her job. You would show them. You would show yourself.

More importantly, as you smirked, you would get your respect.

The sheet made a soft hush on the hardwood floor. Bucky’s back was to you, his metal arm shining in the moonlight.

“It’s peaceful out here.”

His voice was low, head tilted up toward the sky that was dotted with stars. You admired the carved muscles of his bare back as you approached.

“I didn’t get many of these quiet nights. I want to commit this to memory. In case I don't get to see it again.”

You rested your head on his back, his skin cool from the air. You knew exactly what he was talking about. You hugged him from behind, trying your best to give him comfort.

“I won’t let that happen,” you promise, surprising yourself with the vehemence in your voice.

He lifted your wrist to his lips, both of you looking up at the sky. The canopy of the atmosphere was clearer than you had seen in a long time.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered against the curve of his back. “I don’t regret it. I want to keep you out of harm’s way.”

“I’m supposed to be keeping you safe, not the other way around,” he mused, turning around. “And keeping you hot.”

He pulled on the sheet to bring you closer, opening it to stare at your body. Your breath caught in your throat as his tongue slid between his lips quickly.

“Alpha,” you whimpered, forgetting to breathe while his gaze coasted down your body.

“Omega,” he answered, letting the sheet fall as he pulls you into his arms.

His lips claimed yours, teasing you slowly as he lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your fingers threading through his hair as he tasted you, imbibing on your tongue. He lowered himself to the ground, your legs on either side of him as you pulled on the waistband of his sweatpants as he kissed down your neck slowly.

“Here?”

He smiled, looking up at the dark sky.

“I don’t think the stars will hear you.”

Your back arches as his lips trailed down your collarbone and down to your breasts, bathing your hard nipples with his tongue. You moaned, feeling the familiar sensation of slick as he ran his tongue on the underside of your breasts.

“Bucky… please,” you panted before he silenced you with a kiss.

“I want to see my beautiful Omega in the moonlight.”

He lifted you up gently, the fabric of his pants pulled down to his thighs. He lowered you down, impaling you on his cock. Your hips rolled forward as you leaned into him, his hands spreading your thighs wide before you sank back, your nails scoring his chest as he filled you entirely.

You gained momentum, hips lifting and collapsing back on him in a tempo. It was you and your Alpha, stars above you as moonlight bathed your skin. As you built up a rhythm, he scented you, lips against your neck as you felt yourself begin to crest.

“Bucky.” You bared your teeth at the white-hot sensation of your orgasm.

He said your name like a prayer, holding you close as your cunt clenched around him. You whined in protest at the lack of his knot as he came. For long minutes you were worshipped, his scent all over you as he pledged his loyalty, trust and protection. Exhausted, you let him carry you back to the nest where you pulled his arm over you and snuggled into his chest.

_Alpha. Alpha cares for you._


End file.
